The Flower cannot blossom without darkness (discontinued)
by SuperRose509
Summary: Do you remember... Who you were before the world told you.. To be?.. Why should I remember something weak? [AU] M rating for Bloodshed and Gore
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The beginning of a Tragedy.**

* * *

The Intergalactic tournament, a competition funded by a wealthy man named X.S Cash for his son's birthday was interrupted by a band of space pirates led by the infamous Bojack.

Bojack and his men were locked inside of a star a long time ago by the Kai's themselves, when the saiyan named Goku sacrificed himself and blew up the northern Kai's planet the seal was broken and the race of Hera was free once more.

During the tournament they had killed one participant and had defeated several others in their quest to rule the universe, there was only one person who was left to face them.

His name was Son Gohan, he was the son of Goku and was a half saiyan, he faced off against them in a fight to save his planet from being conquered. Unfortunately he was trapped by Bujin's Psycho Threads and pulled into a bear hug by Bojack.

The force of the bear hug was making Gohan cough up blood as his chest was crushed by the mighty green alien, who was laughing sadistically at the half saiyan's pain.

"How ironic was it that your father's death was the key to our escape?" Bojack asked in his thick pseudo-Caribbean accent.

"I so wanted to thank him personally but now you would have to do it for me" he continued as he squeezed the life out of the demi-saiyan.

Father…" the dark hair boy breathed out as he lost consciousness.

But Bojack kept squeezing, hoping to squish the boy into a pile of pulp.

Suddenly, a figure appeared from out of nowhere and punched Bojack in the face, releasing the saiyan boy. the form was Goku, who had somehow broken the rules and used instant transmission to get to earth from otherworld.

Bojack dropped to the ground and was embedded in the concrete, while Gohan was caught by Goku.

"wake up, the world is depending on you Gohan… believe in yourself Gohan, unleash your true power it's the only way." Goku encouraged his son, he began to fade.

Gohan was laid out on his back, "yes sir." he said simply as he got up.

The other pirates jumped down to their leader as he got up.

"was that Goku?!" Bojack wondered aloud.

"Father, I know you're out there and you came to save me and I won't let you down!" Gohan yelled as he charged his energy.

He ascended to his super saiyan form, he yelled louder and turned into his super saiyan 2 form, a transformation he hadn't used since Cell, his energy was skyrocketing.

"I know your kind" Gohan spoke directly to Bojack.

"you think you can just walk in and just take our planet" he continued.

Bojack just chuckled at the boy's determination.

"but you forgot one thing… I AM MY FATHER'S SON!" he said powering up even further, lighting bursting from his golden aura.

Gohan was experiencing a rage he had not felt since android 16's death, The energy from his explosion of power shook the whole area of the tournament, bright golden light appearing in streaks extending to the skies above.

Bojack was slightly intimidated by the boy's sudden rise in power, "Bujin! Bido!" he commanded the two Hera-jins.

The two of them appeared at Gohan's sides and attempted to trap him in Psycho Threads, Gohan walked slowly towards Bojack and was unaffected by the Psycho Threads.

Gohan stopped and screamed like a banshee as he released his power, destroying the binding that slowed him down.

The two space pirates attempted to attack him directly. Bido was hit with a back fist, cutting him in half and disintegrating him into dust. He did a flying kick to Bujin also killing him.

Gohan stared intensely at Bojack, Zangya was scared by the demi-saiyan and began to cower backwards.

She breathed more heavily as Gohan sped towards them, she was in full panic mode now.

A deep cruel laugh was heard behind her, "your useless to me" she heard Bojack say as she was thrown forwards.

She felt Bojack's energy focus into a ball in his hand, she knew this was the end and let out a scream of fear. And she then died like the rest.

Gohan at the fast of light had his fist through Bojack's abdomen. Blood dripped down Bojack's light green lips but Bojack was furious.

"You fool! Any last words before you die?!" the Hera-Jin asked as he powered up two spheres of green Ki at his out stretched arms.

"Actually Bojack, one word does come to mind" Gohan simply replied, cupping his hands at his side for his family's signature move.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, while Bojack fired his Galactic buster.

The two moves collided with such an impact that they both exploded, leaving a massive storm of energy and lighting covering the expanse of the entire island.

Bojack was unlucky as he was caught in between the two colliding energy explosions, he was completely and utterly obliterated by the resulting explosion.

After all of the commotion had settled Gohan stood with as serious a face as ever in the ruins of the battle zone.

This seriousness was replaced by a look of exhaustion as he collapsed to the ground.

"Son Gohan, shall be a prefect specimen... " the mysterious figure opened a vortex for the Saiyan Boy, then without a minute or less it was gone.

* * *

 **And there we go, welcome to my newest story. I love Tokyo Ghoul and Dragon Ball, so I thought about mixing them up with my favorite character.**

 **I'm gonna hold a lot on Gohan until later into the story, I know over a thousands of people do the same thing with the vortex thing but that's only because a lot of us are too lazy to think about it. :P but hey gotta start somewhere...**

 **Hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter also don't hold back on me in the comments, I need to see what I need to improve on.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The beginning of a Tragedy part 2!**

* * *

Tokyo Japan, one of the most advance cities Worldwide, It was a dark night everyone was getting out of their Jobs early because of one issues that has been occurring in the city for many years, Ghouls..

The Ghouls cases has been increased by the past 90-95 years mixing with the humans making them more harder to find and kill..

On the famous 20th Ward where the most cases of Ghouls are occurring, we see a Skinny Boy coming out of a cafe with a Eyepatch covering his left eye.

black hair, wearing a a gray long sleeve, black jeans, black and brown Shoes, since he got help from the Owner cafe shop named Anteiku giving him a part time job...

Kaneki Ken was walking on his way home not worrying about anything, he hasn't had a Berserk Attack since he almost Eat Hide and almost Killed Nishio thanks to his Ghoul side took over.

He has been struggling to live a normal life since the attack of Rize and the operation that he had , The Owner shop Yoshimura told him that if he needed anything just to come visit him or Touka to give him some advise, that made him more Relief of himself, living as a Half-human and Half-Ghoul is not Easy..

Kaneki went through a Shortcut that he found to get home faster, it was a dark sidewalk that barely people go through because of how scary it looks but for Kaneki means almost nothing since he has been in worst situation like getting almost killed by Rize or Nishio.

'Hmmm The night looks beautiful... Like a wormhole in the sky... Wait what!?'

The Half-Ghoul eyes were in shock when he saw a Body coming down from the sky coming on his direction.

"What the?! Is that a body?!" Kaneki said to himself.

When the body was close from him he stared running from the spot where he was going to land, when the person hit the ground it create an impact that created a lot of dust making Kaneki cover his eyes.

when the dust cleared out it showed a Pre-teen boy with black spiky hair his Tattered clothes with a lot of bruises in his body, blood coming out, some of his organs where showing inside of his stomach that had a hole in it..

Kaneki ran towards where the body was, he was trying his best to not go Berserk and eat him, he put both of his fingers on his neck to check if he's alive, fortunately he was stilled breathing much of a surprise for the Half-Ghoul.

"That's impossible! Not even a Ghoul can survive that fall and he's still breathing! I have to take him to the hospital!'

Kaneki stared carrying him all the way to the hospital that it is near to his house the fastest he can, the same hospital where his destiny changed forever..

*6 Minutes Later, Hospital*

The Half-Ghoul made it to the hospital on time before the boy dies of lack of blood, he sprinted all the way to Dr. Kanou Office to see if he's there so he can help him and fortunate he was there reading some papers..

"Dr. Kanou!" Kaneki shouted at him.

Dr. Kanou turns around. "Oh Kaneki-kun it's you! What can I do for you, are you drinking your medicine that I gave you?" He said

"thanks for asking and I came here because I found this boy still alive with a lot of damage and he needs medical attention ride away before he dies!" Kaneki said.

Dr. Kanou went to look at the young boy who was still alive, he looked at his stomach where the hole is still leaking out blood, his bruises, his broken arm, then he looks at Kaneki.

"He needs a Surgery away! His organs are badly damaged if they don't get a transplant he will die! So go put him in the room of surgery and tell them that his is a emergency!"

The Half-Ghoul went to put the young boy to the surgery room where he will be treated, Dr. Kanou was still thinking about this mysterious boy...

'He Shouldn't be alive! He leaking blood like crazy from the whole in his stomach where his organs are damaged, his arm is broken and has some third degree burns, This boy has peeked my interest, after I put some of Rize Organs that fit this Kid he might become a perfect subject than Kaneki ever was!'

Dr. Kanou went to get his materials and some of the organs that he needs to put on the Boy's body and when straight to the surgery room where he will start another of his projects..

Kaneki was staring to walk outside of the hospital, still in deep thinking about this child that fell out of the sky..

'I should visit him tomorrow afternoon before my shipped to Anteiku, I wonder who is he?! it's almost impossible that he fall from the sky at great speed nobody can survive that! He's not even a Ghoul since he would start generating at fast rate! Maybe I'll get to answer all my thoughts about him tomorrow.' Kaneki Thought deeply and Stared walking to his house.

Gohan had a dream, he's standing outside his house with a smile on his face, Gohan was 17 with short black spiky hair and orange star outfit.

Gohan just got off of school, he took a quick deep breath, He walked in...

"Mom, I'm ho-" Gohan was cut off by seeing blood everywhere, limbs laying on the ground, holes around the ground. Gohan eyes widened, he saw a person with bloody white hair with a white spandex suit, eating his family members.

Gohan's brows narrowed down, he quickly transformed into a Super Saiyan. "I'll make you pay you bastard!" He flew towards the enemy but to have his arm grabbed.

"You really think you can beat me?" Gohan's eyes once again widened, he saw his dark self with a sadistic grin on his bloody face.

"AHHHHH! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! NONONONONO!" Gohan screamed, before! How! He stared covering his ears and tears came out from his face.

"Hehehehehe, I love that expression... " He then summoned a purple like Ki blast at the corpses, the bodies were no longer along with half the house. Dark Gohan then walked up to Gohan, he grabbed his throat.

"I'll let you live... For now that is."

The Young Saiyan stared to open his eyes slowly seeing that he's in the hospital? How did he got here he asked himself, He was wearing hospital clothing and a mask to give him oxygen so he can't die, and most disturbing thing that he didn't notice was that his left eye was completely red and black in the surroundings, he was breathing slowly from the mask and then he said on his mind.

* * *

 **And Cut, well that's it for this chapter... I know this look too similarly to One Eyed Saiyan Ghoul. I got nothing too say but see ya for now... Yeah I know the dream wasn't good...**


End file.
